


Pillow Talk

by Ramblings-and-Randomness (AvinRyd)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvinRyd/pseuds/Ramblings-and-Randomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel caved to the stare he could feel Dean directing down at him. Azure eyes met emerald, brows furrowing just slightly when he saw the concern, bordering on worry, in the older Winchester’s face.</p><p>“Dean? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You were asleep,” came the reply, as if that explained everything.</p><p>--</p><p>Dean being his normal worrying self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

This was by far the most pleasant waking-up experience Castiel had ever had. The last few times he’d only been unconscious because of weakness or injury. Now, he drifted slowly out of a peaceful slumber, grace stretching and expanding to fill his vessel once again. Sleepily, he shifted under the covers, feeling newly used muscles twinge faintly where he hadn’t bothered to heal them, as well as a strong set of arms tightening around his body.

 _Dean_ , the thought made him smile slightly and move closer to the hunter. Something between a sigh and a low hum passed his lips as Cas tucked his head against Dean’s neck.

The blissful silence continued for a few more minutes, neither man willing to break it. Finally, though, Castiel caved to the stare he could feel Dean directing down at him. Azure eyes met emerald, brows furrowing just slightly when he saw the concern, bordering on worry, in the older Winchester’s face.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

“You were asleep,” came the reply, as if that explained everything. Cas’s head canted to the side in a familiar gesture, trying to figure out what on Earth Dean meant, but his question was answered before he could even voice it.

“Dude, Cas. Last time I saw you sleep, like, normally, we were on our way to gank Lucifer and you were Graceless. Can you see why I might be a bit worried?”

Realization dawned, sparkling in Castiel’s eyes like sunlight, and the angel smiled one of those barely-there smiles of his. With a rustling of sheets on skin, he propped himself up on one elbow so he was at eye level with Dean.

“Just because I have no need for sleep doesn’t mean I can’t, Dean,” Cas said, reaching out with his free hand to trace the inked lines of Dean’s tattoo as he spoke. “My vessel is still human. It needs rest, just as it needs nourishment and hydration. However, I can solve all of these problems using my Grace, just as I might heal a wound of mine or yours.

 “If I chose not to, I succumb to sleep much as any human might. I lose almost all awareness of the physical plane and exist only in a dream-like state until my vessel awakens. This is rather impractical when we have the entirety of the supernatural world searching for us, so I rarely take that route.”

Tension drained from Dean’s face as the angel spoke. With a small smile pulling at his mouth, he caught Castiel’s wrist and ran a thumb over the palm of his hand.

“So, you feel safe enough here to actually sleep?” Dean had to admit, that was quite the ego boost, an angel trusting him to keep the both of them safe while he slept. His eyebrows rose, however, at the flush that stained Castiel’s cheekbones in response.

“Partially. I also- I thought that post-coital fatigue was meant to be part of the experience. And I cannot deny that waking up this morning was…pleasant.”

The laugh that Dean let out was bright and full, coming from deep inside and showing in the crinkles at his eyes. The angel couldn’t help laughing as well, even as the flush of embarrassment he didn’t realize he could produce spread across his face. They stayed that way for a while, laughing and wrapped up in each other, unable to have a care for anything but the moment.

Finally, Dean recovered enough to gasp out, “Okay, first off, _never_ use ‘post-coital’ in a sentence again. And I fucking love you, Cas.”

Castiel hid his grin against Dean’s shoulder before proceeding to show his lover, in many creative ways, how strongly he returned the sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a couple years ago in a convoluted manner under the name "Ramblings-and-Randomness" over on tumblr.com. Put simply, my mother followed my blog and I didn't want her to know I was writing post-smut fluffy fic about two men, so I submitted it to my bestie's tumblr, wewillbemore.tumblr.com, and it's been sitting there ever since.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @themodethecitythesoul for more shenanigans.


End file.
